Changeling
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diront. Mais Harry n'était pas un monstre, il était un changeling… Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, la suite sera postée dès qu'on m'aura corrigé, à bientôt !
1. Prologue : changeling

**Changeling**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **Prairing** : Drarry, même si la relation ne se développe qu'au 4ème chapitre

Présence de relations HOMOSEXUELLES, bien qu'il y ait mention de couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relations veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC

 **Résumé** : Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diraient. Mais Harry n'était pas un monstre, il était un changeling…

 **Bêta** : un grand grand merci à **Sibylle1004** et **Nezumibook** d'avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre ^^

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, bien que l'histoire ait été relue.

 **Je remercie à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Mais surtout** **je remercie à toutes ces personnes motivées** **qui ont proposé de devenir ma bêta !** **J'espère qu'on fera du bon boulot ensemble et que les lecteurs apprécieront notre travail XD**

Je voulais au début écrire une histoire avec seulement les ressentis des différents personnages dans Harry Potter. Mais au final, la tournure a complètement changé et donc il aura des changements chez nos héros préférés. Vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue : Changeling***

Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diraient. Harry n'était pas un monstre contrairement à ce que pouvait dire son oncle. Non, et même si éventuellement on devait l'associer à ce terme, les femmes du quartier glousseraient et ajouteraient qu'il était alors un 'monstre charmant'. Oui, parce qu'Harry n'était pas comme les autres garçons de son âge, il n'était ni turbulent, ni farceur, ni désobéissant. Non, Harry était un enfant serviable, d'une politesse exemplaire et calme, comme une poupée pouvant bouger toute seule. Oui, ces femmes vous diraient que tout ce qu'on voulait faire lorsqu'il se présentait à vous de sa voix si posée, c'était le câliner et le dorloter.

Cependant elles ne le feraient jamais, parce que même si Harry n'était pas un monstre, il ne ressemblait pas non plus à un enfant humain. Harry ne souriait pas à tout rompre. Non il semblait même que personne n'eût jamais vu un sourire joyeux éclairer son visage, juste un sourire poli et doux. Il ne respirait pas la joie de vivre comme un garçonnet de son âge devrait normalement le faire, il n'était pas non plus exigeant, colérique ou capricieux. Mais ses yeux ne pétillaient jamais à la mention de ses tuteurs qui étaient son oncle et sa tante. Oui, il était sans aucun doute une poupée dont nul autre sentiment que la courtoisie ne perçait son masque d'indifférence. Et tout cela mettait toute personne qui faisait attention à lui mal à l'aise, car on ne le comprenait pas, ou on ne voulait pas le comprendre.

On chuchotait alors, qu'Harry était un enfant fée. Car il était certain qu'Harry ne devait provenir que d'un monde de féerie.

D'une part, parce que tous ceux qui connaissaient les proches d'Harry pouvaient voir que la différence entre sa famille et lui était aussi grande qu'entre le ciel et la terre. On ricanait qu'il était impossible que ce magnifique enfant, qui ressemblait à un fragile ange tombé du paradis, soit le neveu de cette tante au visage chevalin et au cou de girafe, ou qu'il soit le cousin du gros garçon dodu et blond au caractère de cochon. Impossible qu'il provienne de cette famille si normale, lui qui resplendissait d'une aura venant d'un autre monde.

D'autre part, Harry était trop chétif pour son âge. Ses membres étaient d'une telle finesse qu'on avait peur qu'ils se brisent si jamais il portait une charge trop lourde. Son visage enfantin et calme était doté d'une incroyable beauté, ses traits épurés transcendaient avec ses yeux trop grands, trop verts, trop pénétrants. Lorsqu'on était face à ses pupilles, on avait l'impression qu'elles pouvaient lire à travers notre âme, nous charmer de leur éclat verdoyant, et lorsque enfin elles nous quittaient, elles nous marquaient d'un goût amer de regret et de culpabilité, comme si on avait découvert quelque chose de mal, d'interdit.

Alors on plaisantait, on riait, on se détournait de lui. On l'ignorait la plupart du temps parce qu'il n'était pas un enfant humain. Il était impensable qu'il le soit ; il devait être un enfant déposé par les fées**.

Harry n'était pas un garçon étrange, Harry était juste un _changeling_.

* * *

* _Changeling_ : désigne d'une part les enfants déposés par les fées après qu'elles aient volé les véritables enfants humains. C'est un enfant dont l'apparence peut changer : d'humain en troll, monstre ou tout autre être d'une autre espèce.

D'autre part désigne les enfants battus ou non voulus, issus d'un viol… Ou ayant différentes tares (physiques principalement : boiteux, bossu…).

Ici, Harry est dit différent car c'est un enfant sorcier, il dégage une aura magique qui fascine les gens mais qui le fait être détesté et négligé par les Dursley.

** D'autre part, le fait que les personnes croient réellement qu'Harry vienne d'un autre monde, ne veut pas vraiment dire qu'ils le pensent vraiment. Ils s'en convainquent afin de se détacher du fait qu'ils savent inconsciemment qu'Harry est négligé par sa famille, mais ne veulent pas s'en mêler ou font comme si le problème sera réglé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Voilà pour ce prologue un peu court je l'avoue, mais qui j'espère, vous avoir intrigué. Encore un grand merci à Sibbylle et à Nezumibook pour leur correction !


	2. Chapter 1 : Monstre ou Monstres

**Chapitre 1 : monstre ou monstres ?**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling (mais Mme Anson et Mlle Bellecasa sont issues de mon imagination)

 **Prairing** : Drarry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC

 **Résumé** **:** _Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diront. Mais Harry n'était pas un monstre, il était un changeling…_

 **Bêta** **: Mimine Yaoi (un grand grand merci à elle pour cette correction ! )**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, bien que l'histoire ait été relue.

Je voulais au début écrire une histoire avec seulement les ressentis des différents personnages dans Harry Potter. Mais au final, la tournure a complètement changé et donc il y aura des changements chez nos héros préférés. Vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La voisine de la famille Dudley, Madame Anson, était une femme assez âgée pour être grand-mère, mais pas au point d'être qualifiée de gâteuse ou sénile. Elle aimait se prélasser dans son jardin, à l'ombre, en buvant son thé lors des tièdes journées d'été ou dans son salon à se remémorer de tendres souvenirs à travers ses albums photos, pendant les jours de pluie.

Mme Anson n'était pas commère pour un sou, elle disait toujours qu'elle était bien trop occupée et trop vieille pour courir à travers les ragots du voisinage. Pourtant, même sans ça, elle trouvait que ses voisins du 4 Privet Drive étaient des plus singuliers : autant les adultes que les enfants.

Parfois, elle se réveillait en sursaut, à l'aube, à cause d'un énorme fracas provenant de l'intérieur des murs de la maison des Dursley. Il était si fort, qu'elle pouvait l'entendre clairement de sa chambre à coucher. Puis, venait de suite les grondements et hurlements de Vernon Dudley à propos de 'monstre' ou 'd'incapable'. Mais pensant que c'étaient dû aux bêtises des enfants, elle s'en était peu souciée. Car ayant elle-même des enfants et petits enfants, elle connaissait, pour sûr, la turbulence que pouvaient engendrer ces petits farceurs.

Cependant, d'autres petits détails titillèrent son esprit. Des idées sans fondements qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles pointaient le bout leur nez.

Pour commencer, le petit garçon brun qui vivait chez les Dudley depuis 5 ans. Il était apparu du jour au lendemain comme par magie. Mme Anson ne le connaissait pas vraiment, car l'enfant était très discret et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Qui plus est, les Dursley l'avaient recueilli sans préalable, sans l'avoir évoqué à qui que ce soit dans le passé - ou même après l'adoption, étrangement. Or, l'on ne connaissait que trop bien la langue des plus déliée de la maîtresse de la maison n°4.

Ainsi, Mme Anson ne le voyait que lorsque l'enfant partait faire les courses, tout seul, ou lorsqu'il s'occupait du jardin, même lors des « _très chauds »_ jours d'été. L'enfant, malgré elle, l'intriguait ; il ne souriait quasiment pas, ne pleurait jamais, même sous les coups quelques peu violents de son cousin -les enfants se bagarrent vraiment pour un rien de nos jours- en fait, elle n'avait jamais vu une seule émotion éclairer le visage neutre du garçon, pourtant seulement âgé de six ans. Juste de la curiosité et de l'indifférence au fond de ses grands yeux, comme si le garçonnet n'avait toujours pas passé l'âge de conscience et était resté au stade d'enfant de très bas âge.

Au début, elle pensait qu'il était peut-être benêt, mais ce dernier montrait des signes d'une remarquable intelligence, d'un esprit vif et attentif, surtout à l'approche de quelqu'un. Même, une compréhension du monde et d'une maturité qui le différenciait clairement des autres chenapans du voisinage.

Elle se rendit compte ensuite qu'il n'allait pas à l'école comme son cousin. Et contrairement à Dudley, ses habits n'étaient jamais neufs. Le brunet était fripé d'affaires vielles et usagées. Pour des gens comme les Dursley, qui prônaient la normalité plus que tout, cet enfant ressortait vraiment du lot.

Un jour, Dudley passa justement devant elle, et Mme Anson, poussée par une soudaine curiosité, l'interrogea sur chaque point qu'elle avait remarqué sur le petit brun. Mais le garçon dodu ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi, ni à qui elle faisait référence. Le plus anormal fut quand il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas de cousin et que seul un monstre vivait avec eux. La vieille dame fut estomaquée par la réponse. Prise d'un doute, elle décida de questionner la mère de Dudley, Pétunia. Après tout, ses soupçons étaient infondés, et elle n'était pas du genre à accuser sans preuves.

Grand bien lui prit, car elle apprit que le petit brun s'appelait Harry Potter, et qu'à la mort de ses parents - de mauvaises fréquentations, d'après la mère de Dudley- il fut placé chez les eux. Le pauvre enfant était souvent témoin des trop nombreuses violentes disputes conjugales, d'où son côté 'apathique', lui avait dit Pétunia. De plus, Harry avait une santé fragile, et ne pouvait donc pas quitter le foyer -mais dès son rétablissement il irait à la même école que son cousin- lui avait assurée l'autre femme. Pour se qu'il en était de ses vêtements, Harry aime beaucoup jardiner, ce que madame Anson voulut bien volontiers croire, l'ayant souvent vu devant les haies, les mains dans la terre. Pétunia ne voulant pas qu'il salisse ses beaux habits neufs, lui avait mis les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Mais il se sentit si à l'aise dans ces guenille, qu'au final, il ne voulait plus de ses habits neufs.

Rassurée, même si quelque peu mal à l'aise, Mme Anson rentra chez elle. Après tout, personne ne pouvait être assez mauvais pour s'en prendre à un enfant. Mais pendant un bref instant, elle crut apercevoir un éclat vert, mais c'était certainement son imagination.

…

…

Ce soir là, Pétunia était intenable. Elle avait surveillé attentivement Mme Anson et les alentours après leur conversation à propos du petit monstre, de peur de voir arriver des policiers ou pire, que des ragots ternissent la réputation de sa merveilleuse petite famille. Une légère angoisse, mais surtout de l'irritation, traversa son esprit. Pour qui se prenait cette vielle mégère, à s'immiscer au sein de sa famille ?! Oh, elle savait bien que les traitements envers son 'neveu' étaient injustes pour tout étranger à leur famille. Car ces personnes ne comprendraient pas, car elles ne connaissaient pas la vérité ! Harry, ce garnement, **n'était pas** normal ! Il était l'engendrement de sa monstre de sœur et de son anormal mari, alors il allait de soit que ce gamin ne pouvait qu'être mauvais et amener la malchance sur eux. D'ailleurs, Pétunia savait que des choses bizarres arrivaient lorsque le petit monstre avait de fortes émotions, et cela prouvait sa théorie. Heureusement qu'après quelques corrections bien sentit, le garnement avait su se contrôler, mais cela ne diminua en rien la méfiance de Pétunia. Tout cela était clair dans toutes les têtes des Dursley. Mais les voisins, eux, ne comprendraient pas et c'était bien là le problème ! Eux, ne verront qu'un gamin sans défense, mais elle et son mari voyaient bien toute cette noirceur en lui, ce poison dans ses yeux trop verts. Bien leur prit, lorsqu'ils avaient fait en sorte que leur petit Dudlinouchet reste loin de ce vaurien, on ne saurait être trop prudent. Que faire si leur bébé adoré se faisait contaminer par cette étrangeté ?

Ses yeux dilatés scrutèrent furtivement l'horloge posait sur le bord de la cheminée, 18h35, son mari ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer de son travail. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour éviter les soupçons de la vieille voisine, s'ils voulaient éviter des problèmes auprès de la justice.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et la voix bourrue de son mari retentit dans le couloir.

\- Je suis rentré ma chérie !

\- Ah te voilà enfin, Vernon, on a un problème !

\- Un problème ? Ne me dis pas que le petit monstre a encore fait des siennes, ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui donner une sacré correction dont il s'en souviendra toute sa vie.

\- Non Veron ! Ne fais surtout pas ça !

Et Pétunia lui raconta son après-midi et surtout la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Mme Anson.

\- C'est juste ça ? tu m'as fait peur 'Tunia, je pensais que c'était une de ces sangsues des services sociaux qui avait découvert le traitement du gamin ! Mais si ce n'est que la voisine, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne croira les élucubrations d'une vielle folle comme elle.

\- Non Vernon, c'est sérieux, je ne veux pas que ça continue comme ça ! Et que diraient les autres voisins ? Non, non, il faut que ça change et ce que la vieille a dit a du sens. Le petit monstre doit aller à l'école et il faut que nous, mais aussi Dudley, arrêtions de le traiter de monstre, même si c'est ce qu'il est. Sinon les soupçons vont augmenter et on aura affaire avec la justice. Il faut que nous fassions plus attention à présent. Même si le gamin ne dit rien, des cicatrices trop visibles nous causeront de fâcheux ennuis, tous comme un dérapage de langage.

\- Oui, tu as raison chérie, on parlera à Dudley après.

Après avoir réglé d'autres petits détails, Pétunia parla avec son fils adoré pour lui demander de faire attention à ce qu'il racontera devant les autres, car ils ne les comprendraient pas, comme ils n'habitaient pas avec Harry. L'enfant de six ans ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait changer d'attitude. Pour lui, il avait toujours appelé l'autre « monstre ». C'était amusant de martyriser l'autre garçon, il se sentait puissant devant cette faible mauviette qui n'osait pas répliquer sous peine d'être grondé par ses parents. Et voilà que sa mère lui dit soudainement que le petit monstre était son cousin et donc, qu'il devait arrêter ses jeux ! Il sentit une grosse colère monter en lui : mais il ne voulait pas arrêter lui ! Alors qu'il essayait de faire céder sa mère comme pour ses autres caprices, sa mère lui promis un gros bol de glace et lui expliqua qu'il pouvait encore frapper son 'cousin' à la maison. Ces paroles le calmèrent et lui rendit son sourire. Il promit donc à sa mère, même si au fond de lui, il se dit que ses parents ne chercheraient pas à savoir s'il avait vraiment changé d'attitude ou pas. Et puis les problèmes d'adultes, lui, ça lui passait au dessus de la tête.

…

…

St. Grogory's Primacy School* était l'institution pour garçons située aux alentours de Little Whinging où habitaient les Dursley. Même si cette école avait une réputation peu appréciable, du fait qu'elle regorgeait des garçons "instables psychologiquement" ou violents et avait recours à l'usage des châtiments corporels, les Dursley affirmaient que cette école aidait les jeunes à se forger un caractère dès le plus jeune âge. Il allait donc de soit, que la seconde année de Dudley et la première rentrée pour Harry, se passeraient dans l'enceinte de ce lieu.

Cependant, si cette institution regroupait des futurs caïds en puissance, elle possédait aussi des élèves calmes et peu turbulents. De même que si les maîtres et maîtresses étaient pour la plupart sévères et acariâtres, il existait pourtant au moins une maîtresse ou un maître dont la patience était égale à sa gentillesse.

C'était le cas pour Mlle Bellecasa, institutrice depuis 3 ans seulement. Mais déjà, tous les parents des enfants dont elle s'était occupée, l'appréciaient et la complimentaient pour ses qualités d'enseignement. Mlle Bellecasa, en effet, adorait apprendre à ses élèves de nouvelles choses, de leur faire découvrir les merveilles que pouvait apporter la connaissance. Elle faisait souvent preuve d'imagination débordante pour rendre ses classes amusantes et intéressantes pour ces jeunes garçons qui préféraient s'amuser plutôt qu'apprendre. Elle avait, par ailleurs, un caractère jovial et social qui plaisait à tous ses élèves. Ainsi, tous s'entendaient à dire qu'elle était une véritable bénédiction pour la petite primaire de St Grogory. Même si elle était parfois maladroite, elle faisait son maximum pour aider ses élèves. Ce qui la rendait d'autant plus charmante.

La rentrée des classes s'était passée il y avait un mois. Mlle Bellecasa était heureuse de se souvenir des prénoms de tous ses élèves, dont presque tous avaient étudié dans cette école l'année précédente. Et surtout elle était fière d'avoir eu peu de problèmes avec ces petits chenapans de 7 ans, et de s'entendre avec la majorité d'entre eux.

Si elle n'avait aucun favori parmi ses petits protégés, car elle les appréciait tous, elle avait toutefois une légère tendance à s'intéresser à un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais nommé Harry Potter.

Harry était son petit mystère. Arrivé cette année à St Grogory, il était le cousin Dudley qui était aussi dans sa classe. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point ces deux membres de la même famille, qui habitaient ensemble, étaient si différent l'un de l'autre.

Dudley Dursley était en surpoids, ce qui inquiétait la jeune maîtresse pour la santé de ce dernier et se promit d'en parler avec ses parents la prochaine fois. A part ce fait, c'était un garçon avec des cheveux blonds, des petits yeux bleus et une grosse figure rose. Il était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, quoi que son niveau scolaire fût bien inférieur à la moyenne de classe, et sa tendance à intimider ses camarades. Cependant il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que l'enfant avait été gâté par ses parents et possédait donc un caractère colérique, capricieux et fainéant. La jeune maîtresse avait aussi remarqué que l'enfant frappait son cousin, qui ne s'en plaignait jamais, et elle avait souvent puni le garçon turbulent pour cela, malgré l'incompréhension du petit tyran.

Harry pour sa part était chétif, maigrelet lorsqu'on le mettait à côté de son cousin. Il portait toujours des habits de seconde main, troués, tachés et beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Mais même ainsi, le brun gardait un petit air charmant et attachant qui était caractéristique des enfants. Cependant, si son cousin avait sa propre petite bande d'ami, Harry restait la plupart du temps seul et semblait vouloir se faire encore plus petit qu'il était déjà. Souvent, son visage exprimait un air distant et rêveur, comme s'il était loin de la réalité, tellement éloigné que Mlle Bellecasa devait l'interpeller pour avoir son attention. Son niveau scolaire, comme il n'avait pas été à l'école avant cette année, était très en retard sur l'écriture et le garçon avait des lacunes en histoire, géographie, en grammaire anglaise et dans les sciences. Il savait lire, avait une très bonne endurance physique et curieusement était le meilleur dans les mathématiques. Mais il n'avait vraiment aucun don musical bien qu'il faisait des efforts. Non, l'autre matière où il excellait c'était l'art plastique. Mlle Bellecasa avait remarqué qu'Harry n'aimait pas tellement le dessin en lui même, mais il semblait fasciné par les couleurs et adorait peintre avec traits semblant à des jeux de lumières. Son sujet préféré était les animaux. D'ailleurs, il était amusant de voir à quel point elle pouvait facilement capter son attention en un instant lorsqu'elle lui parlait de bêtes alors que l'enfant s'endormait presque toujours lors des leçons d'histoire.

Pendant ce mois où elle observait ce curieux petit garçon, elle remarqua qu'Harry agissait définitivement différemment des autres enfants. Harry rentrait toujours directement chez lui, sans attendre son cousin. Il parlait et souriait peu, il était aussi très mal à l'aise de parler à l'oral et d'exprimer ses sentiments. Si on demandait son avis, il était soit d'accord avec les autres, soit acquiesçait gentiment à la moindre demande mais jamais il ne s'exprimait ouvertement.

Quelques fois, il semblait avoir mal et avait des petites blessures, mais dès qu'elle lui posait des questions, il répondait irrémédiablement qu'il allait bien, où qu'il était simplement tombé car il était maladroit mais que sa tante était déjà allait voir le médecin avec lui. En plaisantant, elle lui disait qu'il était vraiment un garçon très occupé à faire pleins de choses car il avait souvent des coupures ou des griffures. Harry l'avait regardé curieusement avant de dire que c'était lui qui s'occupait du jardin, de la cuisine et du ménage chez sa tante donc il était normal pour lui d'avoir ces blessures. Mlle Bellecasa pensa juste qu'Harry était un gentil garçon qui aidait ses tuteurs afin de les remercier, elle le félicita pour son travail. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'enfant devait faire ces travaux seul, sans aide et sous la menace d'être privé de repas s'il ne le faisait pas.

Un jour, pourtant, à la fin de la journée, pour la première fois, elle vit un énorme bleu en forme de main d'adulte sur son poignet. Elle avait voulu l'interpeller mais le petit garçon s'était déjà enfui de la classe. Le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de vérifier son poignet, mais rien. Aucune trace de blessure apparente. Mal à l'aise, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait du rêver la veille, c'était peut être à cause des lumières car il était impossible qu'une blessure d'une telle envergure puisse se guérir en une nuit. Cependant un énorme doute la prit. Surtout si on comparait les différences entre son cousin et lui.

Pour la première fois, la jeune maîtresse remarqua qu'Harry manquait de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'avaient tous les enfants envers leurs parents : du respect, de l'amour et de l'émerveillement. Or les yeux du petit brun n'exprimaient rien de tout cela. Non, c'étaient des perles froides et vides. Ce doute s'agrandit cruellement lorsqu'il eut un accident lors d'une expérience en physique sur comment imploser une canette.

Tout commençait bien, elle donnait les conseils de sécurité en répétant qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas s'approchaient de la plaque chauffante car c'était dangereux. Les garçons consciencieux avaient tous hoché la tête. Ravis, elle commença l'expérience en allumant la plaque chauffante, puis elle prit une canette contenant de l'eau pour poser sur la plaque sous les regards curieux de ses élèves. Ne les quittant pas des yeux pour remplir un bac d'eau froide. Mais il avait fallut juste une seconde d'inattention, le temps d'ouvrir le robinet, que Dudley en profita pour pousser son cousin en avant. Harry qui avait perdu l'équilibre, tomba, et par réflexe, s'appuya de sur la plaque chauffée ! Mlle Bellecasa fut horrifiée, tout comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, en voyant que la peau de la paume de sa main fut brûlée au point d'avoir des cloques et sentait le calciné. Mais Harry resta là, à la regarder, sans pleurer de douleur, alors que la gravité de la blessure ferrait pleurer même des adultes. Non, Harry avait toujours cet air calme pendant qu'il fut amené à l'infirmerie. L'infirmier qui le soignait lui demanda s'il avait mal, le brun ne se contenta que de secouer négativement la tête. C'était à ce moment là que la jeune enseignante comprit qu'il possédait une tolérance anormale à la douleur. Une tolérance qui s'acquière que s'il avait connu une brûlure encore plus atroce.

Plus ses doutes persistaient, plus Mlle Bellecasa avait peur de la conclusion. De ce fait, elle aurait voulu oublier cet incident. Mais comme Harry fut brûlé à cause de son cousin, elle avait dû convoquer Mr et Mme Dursley. En attendant leur arrivé et celui de Dudley, qui refusait de s'excuser, niant sa faute, et était en détention jusque l'arrivée de ses parents, elle regarda Harry qui observait par la fenêtre, sa blessure complètement effacé de son esprit. Fatidiquement, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

\- Dis-moi Harry,… Que représentent tes tuteurs à tes yeux ?

Elle aurait voulu poser cette question de façon nonchalante, mais son ton était hésitant et sa voix craintive. Harry l'observa curieusement et réfléchit. Ses tuteurs ? S'il devait les représenter dans son esprit, une seule image s'immisça clairement. Il dit alors en souriant :

\- Des monstres.

C'était peut être son sourire innocent contrastant avec son propos choquant qui horrifia complètement Mlle Bellecasa, qui ne sut quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Même lorsque les Dursley traversèrent sa porte, elle les regarda et récapitula l'affaire d'une façon mécanique. Les Dursley en ayant pris conscience de l'affaire plaidèrent l'innocence de leur fils – c'était un accident voyons, pas besoin de le punir pour cela et puis Harry était maladroit, il aurait très bien pu avoir trébuché alors laissons juste l'accident couler - À aucun moment, ils ne se préoccupèrent de la santé de leur neveu dont le bandage était plus que visible.

Estomaquée, elle en resta quelques jours pensifs, ne voyant pas comment se sortir de cette situation. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait de la maltraitance, si c'en était vraiment. Après tout Harry lui faisait peut être une blague, c'était un garçon et un élèves de St Grogory, réputée pour recevoir des garnements turbulents et espiègles. Les Dursley l'avaient déjà prévenue que leur neveu était un garçon perturbé mentalement à cause de ses défunts parents. Mlle Bellecasa n'avait jamais remarqué de signe de méchanceté ou de malhonnêteté chez l'enfant, mais sait-on jamais que tout cela ne fut qu'une ruse, une farce qu'il lui avait joué. Rien n'était bien sûr dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui soupira.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui avait le front plié de concentration, alors qu'il était assis au second rang. Son petit nez retroussé et sa moue le rendait tellement mignon, impossible de croire qu'il lui avait menti. Mais pourtant, cela amènerait à dire que les Dursley étaient coupables ! Ce qui lui était inconcevable ; comment pouvait on gâté l'un des enfants et négliger l'autre ? C'était impensable. Puis, une révélation s'illumina son esprit. Elle observa Harry une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci elle détailla son visage et ses mimiques. Mais oui, bien sur! Voilà l'explication : Harry avait besoin de lunettes ! Elle ria silencieusement, heureuse de sa trouvaille. C'était pour cela qu'Harry croyait voir des monstres, il était myope donc il était normal pour un petit garçon qui ne voyait que des tâches, de dire que ces formes flous représentaient des monstres. Elle se convainquit que c'était la raison de la confusion de l'enfant, d'autant plus que sa question avait été peu claire et mal formulée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry arriva, et, reposait gentiment sur son nez, une paire de lunettes ronde. La maîtresse sourit. Oui, voilà l'explication. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota le contraire, mais elle la chassa. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'eut le courage de reposer la question au petit garçon qui se fondit dans la masse, dans les ombres de l'oubli. Mlle Bellecasa s'éloigna de plus en plus du garçon, surtout qu'elle avait d'autres enfants à s'occuper, et une conscience qui culpabilisait. Au final, elle avait juste fui devant le problème.

* * *

* **_St. Grogory's Primacy School_** : est bien l'école primaire de Dudley et de Harry, merci Wikia HP !

Merci à toi encore une fois **Mimine** pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Sinon j'espère que ce passage vous a plut et que vous me ferait part de vos impressions. En tout cas, l'entré en scène de Draco et la relation qu'il va entreprendre avec Harry commencera que à partir du chapitre 4, ainsi les chapitre 2 et 3 seront comme celui-ci, des évènements qui ont assez marqués la vie d'Harry !


	3. Chapter 2 : la tempête nommée Daniel

**Chapitre 2 : le cœur d'Harry (ou la tempête nommée Daniel)**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **Prairing** : Drarry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC, maltraitance

 **Résumé** **:** _Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diront. Mais Harry n'était pas un monstre, il était un changeling…_

 **Bêta** **: Mimine Yaoi**

 **Réponses à certaines reviews : **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Désolée pour la longue attente !**

\- à **Akira-yaoi-fic** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir car je suis un grand fan de tes histoires ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ^^

\- à **PetitLutin22** : haha c'était l'effet que je voulais donner à cette fic alors si je t'ai rendu mal à l'aise ainsi que les autres lecteurs c'est que j'ai très bien bossé ;)

 ** _\- à Ten'ju_ ** : oui je conçoit que mon style d'écriture est plutôt "dur" et étouffant, surtout que le thème principal est la maltraitance d'enfant et la négligence donc j'ai tendance à exagérer. Donc ça me rassure que tu as quand même trouvé le chap. 1 intéressant. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

\- à **_Harry-Snape-Malfoy_ ** : Ahaha bonne année à toi aussi (on va dire que je te la souhaite très en retard ou très très très... en avance pour l'année 2018 ;')) ! Oui, Mlle Bellecasa est assez couarde sur ce coup, mais on peut la comprendre puisqu'elle est encore novice dans son métier et qu'elle est du genre naïve. Pour ce qui en ait de la parution, malheureusement je ne peux rien garantir car je n'avance pas dans mes chapitres, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour publier plus rapidement. Sinon pour faire payer les Dursley, je ne l'avais pas projeté mais ça pourrait peut être se faire ;P

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, bien que l'histoire ait été relue.

Je voulais au début écrire une histoire avec seulement les ressentis des différents personnages dans Harry Potter. Mais au final, la tournure a complètement changé et donc il aura des changements chez nos héros préférés. Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

 **Attention Harry a 5 ans ici !**

* * *

Harry se détailla dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il regarda ses cheveux bruns en bataille, et ses pupilles vertes. Il examina son visage en cœur, ses petites mains blessées par les travaux ménagers, ses genoux noueux et son corps maigrelet dont certains endroits étaient marqués par des bleues. Harry avait cinq ans, mais il se savait différent du reste de sa famille. Malgré qu'il le sente, il ne savait pas d'où venait cette différence ; il avait une tête, un visage, un torse, deux bras et deux jambes. Il savait parler, lire et calculer un peu. En soit, il n'était pas différent des autres enfants de son âge. Lorsqu'il regardait sa famille et les voisins, il voyait bien qu'ils appartenaient tous à la même espèce. Pourtant, tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ne l'aimaient pas et le traitaient de 'monstre'. Harry ne voulait pas être un monstre, parce que quand sa famille lui disait ou criait ce mot pour le désigner, Harry ne se sentait pas bien au fond de lui. Il sentait que ce mot n'était pas bien, et il ne l'aimait pas, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que ce mot voulait dire.

Alors Harry faisait des efforts, il écoutait les ordres de sa famille et ne cherchait pas à répliquer. Il se laissait frapper par son cousin, afin que sa présence ne soit pas aussi vide que le néant. Il ne voulait pas se faire enfermer dans son placard sans nourriture, ignoré par sa famille. Non, il ne voulait pas rester dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie la solitude. Alors Harry se devait d'être sage et gentil afin de faire plaisir à son oncle et sa tante. Comme ça, ils pourront le traiter comme ils le faisaient pour son cousin Dudley, oui ils lui souriraient et le féliciteraient d'être un bon garçon. Harry en était sûr. C'était pour ça qu'Harry faisait la cuisine tout les matins, qu'il faisait les courses, qu'il ne jouait pas. Qu'il disait aux autres qu'il était tombé tout seul ou qu'il s'était battu lorsqu'on lui demandait d'où venaient ses bleues, qu'il mentait en disant qu'il était déjà allé voir un médecin, il disait tout cela parce que sa tante Pétunia le lui ordonné. Harry l'avait alors fait, uniquement parce qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrêtait pas de se faire gronder par sa famille, Harry n'arrivait pas à tous faire bien comme il fallait, alors Harry se détestait d'être imparfait et maladroit, de ne pas réussir à faire les tâches qui étaient si facilement exécutées par tante Pétunia ou oncle Vernon. Harry voulut être plus grand et plus fort, comme ça il pourrait tout faire parfaitement, il ne se ferra plus punir et tout le monde sera content.

Cependant, même avec toute la volonté qu'il avait, ce désir n'était rien d'autre qu'une triste illusion. Une illusion qui se brisa en mille morceaux, piétinée par ceux dont il voulait chérir, et par lui, Daniel.

….

…

Ce jour là, tante Pétunia avait un rendez-vous pour un massage et une manucure dans un salon réputé à Londres. Dudley était à l'école et oncle Vernon à son travail. Par dépit, elle prit Harry avec elle, car elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour garder la maison. De plus, si elle faisait des courses, il pourrait les porter. Résolue, ils partirent tous les deux prendre le bus.

Harry était heureux, il allait faire des courses avec tante Pétunia, juste tous les deux. Peut-être que s'il se montrait encore plus obéissant que d'habitude, elle lui achèterait une glace comme pour Dudley. Harry espérait de tout son cœur qu'avec ce voyage, elle commencerait à l'apprécier comme un fils. Mais au cours de celui-ci, ce n'était pas une fin heureuse qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

….

Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry attendait sa tante dehors, debout sous le soleil ardent. Il était fatigué de porter les courses et il avait chaud et soif. Il voulait aller s'asseoir, mais sa tante lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre ou elle se fâcherait contre lui. Alors Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure. Il se demandait quand finirait le rendez-vous de sa tante, car il n'était plus du tout heureux d'être à Londres. Il faisait une chaleur infernale, il y avait aussi beaucoup de bruits et les gens n'arrêtaient pas de le bousculer. Vraiment Harry en avait plus qu'assez !

Son regard brillant fusilla la porte du salon de beauté comme si elle était fautive. Après tout, c'était elle qui séparait sa tante de lui, tel un mur de béton. Il continua son manège lorsqu'il se fit bousculer une nouvelle fois par un homme pressé. Cette brusquerie le fit tomber durement sur le sol, mais l'homme l'ignora royalement et continua son chemin, son téléphone collé à son oreille. Malheureusement pour lui, car s'il avait été plus attentif il aurait remarqué qu'un jeune pique-pocket s'était servis de cette diversion pour lui faire les poches.

Harry se pétrifia sous cette action et se demanda s'il devait prévenir l'homme. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et il ne put que dévisager ce jeune voleur silencieusement, tandis que ce dernier implanta son regard imperturbable sur lui, le défiant de le dénoncer. Finalement, le voleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu sous le regard ébahit de Harry.

Le petit garçon resta quelques instants étourdis, mais rapidement il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Il rechercha autour de lui et repéra le jeune voleur à moitié caché dans une ruelle discrète. Il était revenu et il semblait l'attendre.

Harry, devant cette invitation, commença à avancer mais il suspendit son geste et hésita. Il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation et de doute. Il voulait rejoindre ce curieux garçon qui lui donnait un étrange sentiment de familiarité, mais tante Pétunia lui avait interdit de bouger. Ses yeux vacillèrent vers la porte d'entrée du salon qui n'avait pas bougée depuis une heure, personne n'était entré et peu de personnes étaient sorties. Dans tous les cas, sa tante n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie. La tête du jeune garçon se pencha mignonnement vers la droite, se demandant s'il aurait le temps d'aller voir l'autre garçon avant que sa tante ne sorte et remarque son absence. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et de filer à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où se tenait le pique-pocket.

Il courut très vite, sans se retourner, et il se permit de reprendre son souffle qu'au moment où la fraîcheur de l'allée l'entoura complètement. Il se releva vite fait, cherchant l'autre garçon du regard. Il le vit assit négligemment sur une benne à ordure, la tête entre ses deux mains accoudées sur ses genoux.

Harry dévisagea son homologue, plus âgé, d'un air curieux. Le jeune voleur d'une dizaine d'année était habillé d'un tee-shirt sale et troué et d'un bermuda trop grand, qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, de même pour ses chaussures. Sa peau halée était dorée par le soleil, signe d'une activité fréquente dans les rues. Ses membres étaient longs et maigres, tandis que son visage, à moitié caché derrière la casquette, montrait des traits ayant encore la douceur de l'enfance, mais tirés à cause du manque de nourriture. Un menton fier, des lèvres minces et gercées, un nez pointu mais un peu de travers, comme s'il avait été cassé, et surtout ce qui frappa Harry, des yeux bleus intenses comme des saphirs glacés, qui le clouaient sur place, comme si l'autre garçon essayait de lire dans son esprit.

Même s'il appréhendait la suite des évènements, curieusement, Harry n'avait pas peur de l'autre garçon. Au contraire, il se sentait confiant envers cet inconnu. Il lui apportait au fond de lui quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui l'attirait. Pourtant, à part leurs coupes quasi identique : des cheveux bruns en bataille, rien physiquement ne les associait. Cependant, s'ils devaient marcher côte à côte dans la rue, il ne faisait aucun doute que les passants les prendraient pour des frères.

….

…

Daniel se gratta l'arrière de la tête, agacé. Tout était de la faute de ce morveux s'il avait pris un risque aussi grand tantôt. Il avait toujours respecté les lois des rues jusque là : voler sans se faire choper était le B.A. BA et pour cela, fallait être discret, rapide et rusé. Détourner l'attention afin d'éviter les ennuis. Puis, ne pas voler dans les territoires des autres gangs et chercher des emmerdes avec eux ou les forces de l'ordre si on voulait continuer à survivre. Mais surtout, la règle essentiel que tous les jeunes comme lui connaissent, ne pas se faire prendre, ne pas se faire voir ! Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Déjà, il avait volé sur un coup tête, juste pour les beaux yeux de ce gosse, puis de deux, ledit gamin l'avait vu en plein action. Et enfin, au lieu de détaler, il s'était arrêté dans cette ruelle et avait observé une nouvelle fois ce foutu morveux ! Soit trois énormes erreurs qui lui auraient coûté cher si la chance n'avait pas été avec lui cette fois. Rien que d'y penser, ça le foutait en rogne, tiens ! Il épingla le gosse du regard, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'attirer, il allait lui passer un sacré sermon !

\- Hé toi le morveux, t'es un petit nouveau, c'est ça ? Ça ne va pas de rester planter dans la rue pendant une heure sans bouger ? Tu n'sais pas que pour faire un bon coup, faut bouger de façon naturelle pour ne pas te faire choper ?! C'est la base ça, bouger sans arrêt ! La base ! Et en plus, quand tu m'as repéré, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivi ? Heureusement qu'on ne s'est pas fais attraper, sinon on aurait eu des emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Même si t'es débutant, faut pas faire des erreurs comme ça, t'as jamais vu les films de vols ou quoi ?! 'Tain, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie quand j'ai vu que t'es resté planté comme un piquet.

Le petit enfant le regarda, la tête penchée sur le coté de façon interrogative. Puis, il fronça des sourcils comme en plein réflexion avant de parler d'une voix confiante :

\- J'ai pas tous compris, mais je crois que tu t'es trompé, j'suis pas un voleur moi. Je gardais les courses de ma tante.

\- Hein, tu te fous moi ?! T'es entrain de me dire que ça fait une heure que t'es sous ce soleil de plomb juste pour attendre ta tante ? D'ailleurs, elle est passé où ? Elle t'a abandonné ?

\- Non ! Tante Pétunia est dans le magasin, et je l'attendais, parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous dedans et moi j'en avais pas de rendez vous.

\- T'es stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu dans le salon, ta tante, au lieu de te farcir cette chaleur, j'ai cru que t'étais un orphelin, abandonné dans les rues. Et où sont tes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas où sont mes parents... Et je peux pas entrer là dedans, tante Pétunia m'a dit : « tu ne bouges pas !», alors j'ai pas bougé. Mais tu es arrivé et j'sais pas, je voulais te voir et te parler je suppose.

Le morveux avait fini sa phrase en hochant des épaules. Daniel, lui, n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi ce gosse l'avait attiré au point qu'il l'observe pendant une heure entière, et même voler l'homme agaçant qui avait bousculé ce petit. Il était comme lui, à un certain point. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins à leur marnière et avaient une vie dure, peut-être encore plus dure pour le gamin, car il est bien jeune. Il sonda une nouvelle fois le plus petit, il regarda ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour son corps, les blessures sur ses mains, ses mimiques discrètes et effacées, et ses pas silencieux comme un voleur. Oui, Daniel était sûr que c'était de la maltraitance, il n'était plus aussi naïf depuis qu'il en avait vu pleins, que ce soit dans l'orphelinat où il avait été ou dans les rues. Cependant, contrairement aux autres gamins totalement détruits, celui-ci gardait un regard remplit d'espoir envers le futur. Il soupira, se maudissant d'avoir le mauvais rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire. Il sauta gracieusement de la benne où il s'était assis. D'un pas de chat, il se rapprocha du garçon et se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Daniel, j'ai douze ans et ça fait plus de quatre ans que je vis dans les rues de ce quartier. Et toi, morveux, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Harry et j'ai cinq ans, sourit l'enfant à pleines dents. Et je vis pas dans les rues.

\- Ouais, ça je me doute si tu attends ta tante. Mais si j'étais toi, j'y songerai. Et puis si tu fais ça, je pourrai t'aider dans les premiers temps, on est dans un quartier assez tranquille ici. Je t'apprendrai la base pour survivre et les différentes lois qui règnent ici, dans le bas quartier. Si tu arrives à respecter ces règles, tu auras une vie assez libre.

\- Mais pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Je suis bien chez ma tante.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je parie qu'ils te traitent différemment des autres enfants et qu'ils te frappent même parfois.

\- Mais c'est parce que j'ai fais des bêtises, alors je dois être punis…

\- Non, Harry ! Écoute, je vais te briser tes illusions et je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais je suis sur d'une chose : c'est que tes tuteurs ne t'aiment pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils te traitent mal. C'est dur à comprendre, surtout à ton âge mais c'est la stricte vérité. Si tu restes avec eux, ils te feront toujours du mal, ils ne t'accepteront jamais comme un membre de leur famille. Crois-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, les parents ne peuvent pas détester leurs enfants non ?

\- Oh si Harry, ne soit pas aussi naïf, ça n'apporte rien de bon. Les parents peuvent haïr leurs enfants et ce, sans aucune raison apparente. Parce que même si vous êtes apparentés, les humains sont des êtres égoïstes par nature, donc ils penseront d'abord à leur bien être avant de se soucier des autres. Un père ou une mère rejettera volontiers leur enfant si cela leur permet d'acquérir quelque chose qui leur est chère à leurs yeux. C'est dans leur nature. Et toi mon petit, c'est même pas tes parents, alors je peux te certifier que ta vie chez eux ne sera jamais un paradis.

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent et des larmes de tristesses se formèrent sur ses yeux verts. Les dures paroles de Daniel frappaient fort dans son petit cœur, comme s'il avait toujours su cette réalité, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais accepté jusqu'alors. Il secoua négativement la tête et ne voulant plus écouter, il se boucha fortement les oreilles.

Daniel ne fit que rabattre sa casquette devant le déni du plus jeune, il aurait voulu que cette rencontre se passe autrement, qu'il n'eut pas à dire ces paroles si cruelles à un enfant innocent comme lui. Mais, il savait surtout que cette attente en vain ferait bien plus mal que le bref désespoir qu'aboutira cette discussion. Il en était la preuve vivante.

\- Je vais te dire encore une chose : ce monde est cruel. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Harry, retiens bien cela : il n'existe que deux choix pour toi : soit tu te laisses couler, soit tu te bats et deux issus s'offre alors à toi : te faire dévorer ou tu dévores les autres. Si tu veux survivre, tu dois être le plus fort ou le plus malin, car seuls eux peuvent survivre dans ce monde. Retiens mon conseil Harry, car c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi à présent. Mais si jamais l'envie de partir te prend et que tu ne sais plus où aller, dis-toi qu'un ami t'attendra toujours ici.

Après cela, Daniel disparut dans les profondeurs de la ruelle. Harry, lui, ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler encore et encore, au point de brouiller sa vue. Puis, il courut vers là où était sa tante, espérant en vain que ce qu'avait dit Daniel n'était que pur mensonge. Cependant, ce qu'il reçut ne fut pas du réconfort et de câlins, mais bien du mépris et de la colère de la part de sa tante, qui lui hurla dessus avant de lui ordonner sèchement de la suivre jusqu'à la maison.

Harry pleura et pleura, mais rien ni fit, il voulut attraper la main de sa tante, mais elle le repoussa, il l'appela mais elle l'ignora. Il resta alors debout dans le salon en sanglotant, et en appelant ses parents, le chagrin qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Lorsque Vernon rentra à la maison, il lui cria de se taire, et Pétunia déclara qu'Harry faisait son cinéma et qu'il finirait par se calmer quand il aura cassé sa voix et se sera fatigué. Mais Vernon, n'ayant aucune patience le gifla très fort, tellement que le petit garçon sentit un raisonnement dans sa tête.

\- TU VAS TE CALMER TOUT DE SUITE GARÇON ! IL Y EN A MARRE A LA FIN DE TES JÉRÉMIADES ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ÊTRE POUR FAIRE AUTANT DE BOUCAN, ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE INGRAT ET INUTILE ! SI TU CROIS QU'ON TE GARDE PARCE QU'ON A ENVIE ! DÉJÀ QUE TES PARENTS ÉTAIENT DES MONSTRES ANORMAUX ET TOTALEMENT INHUMAINS, QUI ONT EU LA MORT QU'ILS MÉRITAIENT, VOILA QU'ON A HÉRITE DE LEUR MONSTRE DE FILS ! TU CROIS QUE SI NOUS AVIONS EU LE CHOIX, TU SERAIS ENCORE SOUS NOTRE TOIT, A ÊTRE NOURRIS, BLANCHIS, ET LOGE ! SI ON AVAIT PU, ON T'AURAIT NOYÉ DES L'INSTANT OU L'ON T'A TROUVE AU PAS DE NOTRE PORTE OU ABANDONNE DANS LA RUE COMME LE CHIEN GALLEUX QUE TU ES ! Alors maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter, petit merdeux ! Tu vas te calmer, nous préparer à manger et aller dans ton placard et ce sans un bruit. Si tu veux geindre, va le faire dans ton putain de placard et laisse les honnêtes gens tranquilles ! TU AS COMPRIS ?!

Harry ne put que hocher doucement de la tête, totalement sous le choc des hurlements de son oncle. Au final, Daniel avait raison. Les parents pouvaient haïr un membre de leur famille, jusqu'à en souhaiter leur mort. Depuis ce jour-là, Harry avait bien compris, il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille, jamais.

….

…

Au fil des années, le discours de Daniel se fit de plus en plus clair et de plus en plus évident. Oui, Il avait bien retenue la leçon et avait bien appris cette vérité : le monde est cruel, seul les plus forts survivent. Après tout, personne ne s'en plaignait lorsqu'une araignée manger un insecte, ou ne pleurait pour un chat mort écrasé par une voiture, c'était naturel et inévitable. Alors pourquoi on plaindrait un clochard mourant de faim ou un jeune garçon de 12 ans vivant dans la rue depuis ses huit ans ? Cela n'aurait rien changé à leur train-train quotidien, qu'il y ait un mort ou deux, tant que la victime n'était pas soi-même.

Alors Harry, âgé de neuf ans, perdit toute joie et optimiste envers ses tuteurs et envers les gens en général. Malgré tout ce que les Dursley lui faisaient subir, en cet instant, il ne faisait que de les détester et les mépriser, pour leur faux-semblant, pour leur volonté à être parfait et ordinaire. Il avait voulu les aimer, puis après sa rencontre avec Daniel, il avait commencé à les haïr. Finalement, au cours des jours et des années qui s'écoulaient, sa rancœur n'était plus qu'indifférence et lassitude. Il était fatigué d'attendre quelque chose qui ne se présentera jamais devant lui, fatigué d'en vouloir à ces personnes qui ne le comprenaient pas, alors il se laissa juste bercer par le courant, sans chercher à lutter contre lui. Il était bien loin, le garçonnet plein d'espoir et de joie. Pour lui, l'innocence de l'enfance avait été soufflée de façon, certes précoce, mais au moins cela lui avait permis de se forger des armes pour pouvoir survivre.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la voisine, Mme Anson et à sa maîtresse Mlle Bellecasa. C'étaient les seules personnes ayant eut, à un certain moment, un soupçon envers ses tuteurs. Et même si au final aucune des deux n'avaient enquêté profondément sur sa vie, ne se contentant que la surface, Harry leur était reconnaissant pour leur inquiétude à son égard. Il comprenait leur raisonnement, après tout il n'était pas une enfant battu et il n'était pas affamé au point d'être squelettique. Il n'était pas non plus séquestré et abusé sexuellement. Non, il ne ressemblait en rien à ces enfants qu'on montrait sur les reportages à la télévision. Certes, il était privé de nourriture quelques fois, mais jamais plus de trois jours. Parfois, il recevait de fâcheux coups mais une chaleur l'enveloppait alors et ses blessures guérissaient à grande vitesse et oncle Vernon ne le touchait que pour le frapper, sinon il évitait tout contact avec lui. En soi, Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, néanmoins ce n'était pas non plus chaotique, selon son point de vue. Et grâce à -ce qu'il apprit plus tard- sa magie, ses blessures et le manque de nourriture disparaissaient rapidement.

Le seul événement qui aurait put le marquer jusqu'à la moelle, c'était sa rencontre avec Daniel. Une rencontre tranchante comme la lame d'un rasoir. Cet épisode de sa vie et des réactions de sa « famille » lui apprit que pour survivre dans cette société, malgré des efforts pour s'intégrer auprès d'une personne ou d'un lieu, l'attente, l'espérance, ne suffisent pas. Mais, s'il refusait de rentrer dans le moule, son quotidien s'aggraverait encore plus. Il s'était mis alors à fabriquer des masques de sentiments (surtout de joie, de douleur et de tristesse…). Lui qui ne ressentait pas d'affection, ni de manque, ces sentiments lui paraissaient superflu, donc inutiles. Néanmoins il remarqua vite que s'il paraissait affecté par son entourage, les gens étaient plus conciliant à son propos. Et par là, dans le même esprit, lorsque son visage ne reflétait rien, il mettait les gens mal à l'aise et cela l'isolait encore plus du reste du monde.

C'était dans ces moments là, qu'il ne se sentait pas humain il ne connaissait pas les liens qui unissaient les membres d'une famille. Son cœur endurci lui dictait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, sans vraiment qu'il en ait conscience. Pour lui, il y avait toujours ce vide. Un vide qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus remplir. Ce vide inquiétant et toujours présent derrière lui. Pas vraiment étouffant, mais légèrement effrayant.

Finalement, au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient, et malgré la monotonie qui s'instaurait, Harry finit par laisser ses inquiétudes de côtés, scellant ses idées noires au plus profond de son être, dans une boite de pandore. Et quand il eut onze ans, un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui. Un monde qui ne pouvait accepter son sombre côté. Mais qui possédait, comme lui, une part de ténèbres cachait dans leur placard.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, à bientôt pour le 3ème où Harry sera à Poudlard ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction aura seulement une dizaine de chapitres (ou un peu moins) + 1 bonus donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je retrace **TOUTE** la vie d'Harry lors de ses années d'études et la bataille contre Voldychou !


	4. Chapter 3 : la fin de l'enfance

**Chap 3 : La fin de l'enfance** **(temps de guerre)**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **Prairing** : Drarry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC, maltraitance

 **Résumé** **:** _Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diront. Mais Harry n'était pas un monstre, il était un changeling…_

 **Bêta** **: La génialissime Mimine 3**

 **Reviews : Merci à tous ces messages encourageants, et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites et/ou Follow !**

 **\- A** **shishi-sama76 :** Haaa, je vais te décevoir alors, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention, mais du tout, de changer les années de collège du trio d'or, ni les manipulation de Dumby (ou Dumbo-citron ;) c'est la première fois que je vois ce surnom, il est TOP !). Un grand désolé :(

 **\- A stormtrooper2** : Tout à fait, Daniel est l'élément déclencheur (dans ma fic) qui a amené Harry à murir rapidement car je ne voulais pas qu'Harry prenne des années à comprendre qu'il est mal traité. Un choc tel que celui là marque à vie un enfant et laisse une cicatrice (que vous verrez plus tard ^.^)

 **\- A Caliste** : Bah, n'insulte pas mon petit Daniel, sniff, je l'adore moi mon petit Daniel. Et puis c'est pas de sa faute si je l'ai fait endurer le rôle du méchant, mais au moins on est d'accord pour dire que ce qu'il a dit n'est pas idiot (et puis n'oublions pas que c'est un gamin de 12 ans qui vit à la rue, donc il n'a pas eu une vie facile le pauvre)

 **\- A Guest : **ah ! toi aussi tu as hâte de voir Draco ?! Moi aussi, moi aussi, alors rendez vous au chapitre 4 ~

\- A **lololitaoe** : Oui, rien n'est plus mignon qu'un enfant innocent ! Et rien de plus triste que de le voir être détruit par les adultes .-_-. (Sniff)

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, bien que l'histoire ait été relue.

Je voulais au début écrire une histoire avec seulement les ressentis des différents personnages dans Harry Potter. Mais au final, la tournure a complètement changé et donc il aura des changements chez nos héros préférés. Vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture !

 **Ici, nous sommes en sixième année au début !**

* * *

La nuit était d'ores et déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La froideur qui amenait sur cette terre en ce jour d'automne n'était nullement comparable au violent vent du nord, qui frappait toute la contrée écossaise où se situait Poudlard. Pourtant la lune n'était pas encore présente, languissante astre qui se cachait nonchalamment derrière les duvets nuages noirs. Ainsi la voûte céleste restait indéniablement colorée par un bleu profond tournant vers le noir d'encre.

Par une nuit comme celle-ci, tout élève sensé éviterait les endroits en hauteur, et préférerait rester dans leur chambre, sous leur couette, bien au chaud. Néanmoins, il restait toujours des inconscients, bravant la colère de la nature pour tester leur courage. Toutefois, même eux abandonnaient bien vite devant la dangerosité qu'était la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard.

Cette tour était le plus haute de tout le château, on y accédait que par un long escalier de pierres froides et rugueuses. Arrivé à la porte de sortie, sous la toiture, on n'y verrait qu'une place plane, pouvant contenir une vingtaine de personne. Cette place était entourée par un rempart en créneau, une muraille de protection afin d'éviter aux élèves de tomber au sol dans un malencontreux accident. Malgré cela, l'enceinte n'était pas bien haute, atteignant le cou des élèves de première année. Ainsi, pour tout autre élève, ce muret ne servait que de marche pour les aventureux ou les suicidaires.

Justement, en cette nuit particulière, juste au bord du précipice, se tient une silhouette humaine. Courageux ou inconscient _,_ cet élève saute d'une plate forme à une autre, comme un enfant jouant sous la pluie, agile comme un chat, gracieux comme un danseur, il valse avec le vent.

Faisant fit du danger devant lui ou même du bon sens que criait sa conscience, il continuait son spectacle d'équilibriste vacillant. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur « lui ». On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était son invité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un hasard que tous les deux se rencontre ainsi ce soir, sur cette place. L'acrobate savait pertinemment qu' « il » viendrait aussi ici, tout comme « il » savait qu'il serait sur le muret. Car cela arrivait à chaque début de tempête. C'est pourquoi, il ne le regarda pas, et continu juste son imprudent jeu, tandis que l'autre s'avachit négligemment contre le mur en le regardant. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis « il » se mit à contempler le ciel, la lune venait enfin de se montrer.

\- Tu te places toujours si loin du vide à chaque que nous nous rencontrons. Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient des courageux dans l'âme.

\- Ce n'est pas le courage qui me manque, mais toutes mes actions ne peuvent être conduites sous ses ordres.

\- Alors pourquoi ne te rapprocherais-tu donc pas ? Je ne te mordrais pas. Promis.

« Il » eut un petit rire. Ses cheveux de jais étaient secoués par le vent, le rendant plus indomptable que d'habitude.

\- Tu serais la dernière personne à laquelle j'attendrais cette promesse. Non pas que tu sembles inoffensif, mais s'il y a bien un serpent dont je ne me méfierai pas, c'est bien toi. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas le manque de courage qui m'interdit de m'approcher, mais bien la peur.

\- La peur ? Voilà une réponse bien surprenante. Toi, qui n'es même pas effrayé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu es effrayé par le vide ? Tu me surprends Potter. Pourtant je ne pense pas avoir remarqué la moindre faiblesse pendant les cours de vol, et encore moins lors des matches de Quidditch.

\- Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas la peur du vide qui me tient à cette place, mais la peur de l'attraction qui m'immobilise. Si je venais à faire un pas sur cette enceinte, je suis presque sûr que mon prochain pas se ferait non sur le côté mais bien en avant, déclara Harry.

\- Serais-tu devenu suicidaire Potter ? Hahaha, voilà qui serait ironique, alors que le seigneur a tant de mal à te faire tomber.

\- J'aurai presque voulu être comme tu le dis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est justement parce que je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite que je ne veux monter à tes côtés. D'ailleurs je suis bien surpris que toi, Nott, tu puisses en toute insouciance parcourir ce bord de précipice, sans peur ni hésitation.

\- Je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Si elle venait me chercher, je l'accueillerai à bras ouvert. Ce serait un chemin bien court et bien mieux que la douleur qui m'attend chez moi.

Le Serpentard avait démontré ses paroles en ouvrant grand ses bras, le dos au vide, tout en se rapprochant encore plus du bord. Ses yeux défiaient l'élu, comme s'il attendait que ce dernier prenne son masque de héro et vienne à son secours. Mais Harry n'en fit rien, son masque restait impassible, ses membres engourdis par le froid.

\- Non, tu as tort. Nous ne sommes pas semblables. Rien qu'à ce geste, tu le démontres. Bien que nos vies dans nos familles respectives soient assez similaires, peut-être plus dur pour toi, dont les punitions sont hautement sévères, tu n'as pas perdu cet espoir qu'un jour, quelqu'un attrapera cette main que tu tends. Et c'est parce que tu espères qu'elle s'accrochera à toi de toutes ses forces que tu n'as pas peur de ce vide derrière toi. Mais, je ne suis pas cette personne et je n'ai plus cet espoir. Tu ne pourras pas compter sur moi, car nos expériences sont trop liées…

Le rouge et or avait dit ces paroles avec un léger sourire, ses yeux ne s'étaient nullement détachés de la silhouette fragile devant lui. Tandis que Nott le regardait dans un froncement de sourcil. Et en toute confiance Harry fit part de ce qu'il avait constaté ces dernières semaines.

\- Si tu es autant détaché de cette situation c'est parce que tu as déjà trouvé ton protecteur et tu veux juste tester ta confiance en lui pour te garder en sécurité, si tu venais à sauter. Tester ta confiance en toi-même sur la décision que tu as prise. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne t'aiderai pas, car je ne suis pas devin. Ce choix tu l'as pris avec ton cœur, alors tu ne peux qu'avoir confiance. Tout ce que je peux faire à présent, c'est t'annoncer que d'après les rumeurs, la famille Zabini a toujours été neutre durant les guerres de pouvoir. Je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit trop tard pour moi de vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles, non ?

En voyant le sourire malicieux d'Harry, le châtain éclata d'un rire joyeux, sa pression totalement envolée.

\- Tu as raison Potter, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Il est vrai que Blaise a toujours été celui que j'attendais. Mais alors que dehors le temps va se troubler de plus en plus, j'avais peur de tomber dans le cercle sans fin de servitude qui m'a emprisonné jusqu'alors. Et puis, Blaise n'est pas connu pour être un amant fidèle, le doute m'a poussé à vouloir de tes conseils.

\- Tu es bien mal tombé si tu viens me demander de l'aide en amour. Je suis bien pire que toi en la matière, mais si Zabini a eu du cran pour te demander ta main à maintes et maintes reprises et malgré tes refus, ne penses-tu donc pas que son attitude vénale s'estompe avec toi ? Tu devrais être plus confiant envers lui, et envers vous. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureux ensemble Théo.

Ils se sourirent d'un air sincère, complices d'un lien indescriptible de l'un envers l'autre. Malgré qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours ici lors de mauvais temps depuis leur première année. Bien qu'ils partagent ensemble de nombreux secrets, qu'ils se racontaient leurs passés et comprenaient les sentiments de chacun, il ne leur ait jamais venu à l'esprit de s'appeler par leur prénom alors qu'ils étaient plus proches que des amis d'enfances, ou meilleurs amis. Un accord tacite entre eux : être confident, mais pas ami, car chacun savait les problèmes qu'ils engendraient s'ils venaient trop à s'attacher. Mais ce soir était différent, tous les deux le sentaient.

\- Merci, Harry.

Théo bondit de la muraille, le cœur apaisé. Il s'avança vers le Gryffondor et s'accroupit en tenant doucement le visage du brun entre ses mains. Son geste aurait pu être ambigu mais ce n'était rien de cela :

\- C'est la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, j'aimerais te demander : pourquoi ne pas tomber ? Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites qu'on t'attrape, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de compter sur quelqu'un. Le fardeau que tu portes aurait plié n'importe qui. Pourquoi s'acharner à se battre pour une communauté, qui elle, ne ressent aucune considération et reconnaissance envers tes actions ?

\- Parce que si je tombe, j'aurai des regrets. Comme tu le dis, je ne compte sur personne même lorsque je suis entré dans le monde magique, malgré mes liens avec mes amis je ne peux dépendre que de moi-même. Cependant si je devais partir ainsi, je me sentirais endetté, car on m'a offert beaucoup de bons souvenirs ici. Je suis redevable à ces personnes, et indifférent envers celles qui me méprisent. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai régler toutes mes obligations avant de retirer toutes mes chaînes.

\- Et cela englobe le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela comprend surtout lui, oui.

Le Serpentard le regarda avec tristesse, puis il posa une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur celui d'Harry.

\- Ne ressens donc tu pas une attache autre que dévotion, familial ou ennemi ? N'as-tu donc pas une personne que tu peux considérer avec amour, une personne que tu peux appeler 'amant' ?

\- Si c'est pour la perdre comme tous ceux que j'ai chéri auparavant, je ne préfère pas Théo.

\- Les liens que tu crées sont forts, que ce soit dans la haine ou dans l'amour. Personne ne t'abandonnera, crois moi. Même s'ils ne sont plus de ce monde, tes parents te chérissent de là haut, tout comme ton parrain. Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets et tu n'as pas à croire les dires de ton oncle. Ne te dévalorise pas Harry, car tu es plus fort que n'importe qui. Beaucoup trop fort, et c'est ce qui m'effraie. Car si tu n'as personne pour ravir ce cœur impénétrable, te retenir vivant sur cette terre, j'ai bien peur que ce vide ne t'attire à jamais dans l'oubli.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette personne existe, je veux simplement ne plus ressentir ces chaînes qui me maîtrisent. Pour moi, ce vide fait partie intégrante de moi, il me fait me sentir vivant, humain.

\- Alors la personne qu'il te faut ne sera pas une personne qui te chérira avec douceur, mais dans la douleur. Elle sera un monstre d'égoïsme et de volonté. Te coupant au reste du monde, elle franchira tes barrières à coup de tonnerre, de sa force elle te contraindra à te soumettre à son amour et elle te gardera à jamais, pour que tu ne puisses lui échapper, peu importe l'endroit.

\- Voilà un avenir peut glorieux que tu me prévois. Est-ce une prophétie ou une simple malédiction ? La description de mon 'futur amant' est tellement réelle que je ne puis te croire qu'elle ne vise personne en particulier. Que prévois-tu Théo ?

\- Ce n'était juste qu'une intuition, mais pour tout te dire, elle vise bien une certaine personne. Cependant, tu penses bien que mes lèvres sont scellées. Il ne tient qu'à lui de te prouver ses intentions.

Sur ces mots, Théo se releva avec un sourire en coin et tourna le poignet de la porte.

\- Au revoir Harry, j'espère que la prochaine que nous nous retrouverons, ce sera sous de meilleur auspices et sous un soleil radieux.

Harry ne répondit pas, car il n'avait rien à déclarer. Il se remémora les paroles du vert et argent et éclata de rire. Décidément, son confident le connaissait que trop bien. Dans son esprit confus et paradoxal, il ne souhaitait s'attacher à personne en particulier. Pourtant, il se connaissait assez pour dire que si au bout de son chemin personne ne l'emprisonne, il se laisserait volontiers engloutir par ce vide sans fin.

Il s'approcha insolemment de la dernière barrière qui le retenait loin de la mort, ce rempart de pierre. Il respira ce vent si froid et si fort tout en fermant ses yeux calmement. Il profitait pleinement de ce sentiment de plénitude, de ses membres tendus, de cette sensation de voler, de liberté absolu. Ce vide familier et rassurant, effrayant et angoissant.

Il suffisait d'un seul pas.

* * *

\- Harry tu es un sorcier !

Voilà ce qu'avait dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire, et ses yeux d'enfant, âgé maintenant de 11 ans, s'écarquillèrent à ses cinq petits mots. Alors voilà pourquoi il était traité de monstre il était un sorcier ! Et ses parents l'étaient aussi. Il n'était pas seul, il n'était pas à part, il était comme ses parents. Harry sourit à ce constat. S'il ressemblait à ses parents, qu'importe si on le considérait comme un monstre, une aberration, il le supporterait. Il répondit alors au sourire d'Hagrid parce que même s'il n'avait pas connu ses parents cela ne faisait rien. Il avait des origines, des racines, il n'était plus un étranger.

Mais il découvrit rapidement que même dans le monde sorcier il était un être atypique à son grand regret. Hagrid lui raconta son histoire, sa propre vie avant les Dursley, et Harry se sentait totalement détaché de l'être extraordinaire que décrivait le demi-géant. Inexplicablement, il comprit que l'enfant de James et Lily Potter était un enfant spécial, aux yeux de ces derniers mais aussi dans le cœur de la communauté magique, même Hagrid le regardait avec fascination, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il fasse un truc incroyable. Pourtant Harry ne pensait pas être ce garçon qui avait survécu au sort de la mort. Il n'avait rien de particulier, ni de remarquable, alors l'adoration que lui vouait les sorciers le troublait et lui donnait le vertige. Il se sentait étouffer, oppressé, il aurait presque voulu retourner dans sa vie de moldu imparfait. Mais en se rappelant des punitions d'oncle Vernon, il se désista. Non, rien ne pouvait égaler la méchanceté des Dursley, ce nouveau monde était juste venu trop brusquement, et il n'y était pas préparé. Voilà ce qu'Harry se répétait en litanie. Qu'importe que ce soit un sort ou une malédiction. Voilà le chemin qu'il avait choisi.

Merveille qu'apparaît ce monde étrange et fascinant, dont s'illuminait une magie enchanteresse et envoûtante. Harry se fit happer de toutes parts dans ces mœurs et coutumes, de nouveaux mots, de nouveaux sorts et potions, de nouvelles connaissances et amis. Tout allait si vite. Il semblait être le seul à être autant déboussolé ! Comment faire, c'était dingue, c'était à rendre fou ! Entre joie et déception, amitié et épreuves dangereuses, Harry se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'était plus le garçon plein d'espoir, il n'était pas non plus un monstre, pas plus qu'il n'était le survivant. Entre tous les reflets qu'il voyait dans les yeux des autres, l'image que tous voulait croire qu'il soit, le masque qu'il portait pesait lourd sur son visage. Quand lui-même se regardait dans le miroir, son apparence physique n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait juste grandit, il avait 11 ans.

…

Harry s'en alla la nuit tombée. Il longea le long couloir ce soir, tout seul. C'était après les vacances de noël, lorsque tous les élèves étaient revenus. Alors qu'il s'était habitué au silence pendant les deux semaines de vacances, cette nouvelle agitation le perturba. Alors, lorsque Ron et ses autres camarades de dortoir s'étaient profondément endormis dans leur lit, lui, déambulait dans le château au grès de ses envies, caressant les murs du bout de ses doigts, ses yeux dans le vague. Plus il progressait, plus le rouge marquait sa peau, ses mains, ses joues, ses pieds seulement couverts de ses pantoufles. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était arrivé près de la tour d'astronomie. Vue le temps glacial de l'hiver, et l'heure tardive, personne n'aurait l'idée de s'aventurer dans ce coin là. Mais il avait tord. Il y rencontra un gars qui avait perdu son âme, qui comme lui n'avait nulle part où aller.

Harry voulu tourner la tête et partir, mais par un noir désir il s'y refusa. Peut être était ce le plaisir d'avoir trouvé une autre personne aussi dérangé que lui ? Ou une curiosité malsaine qui le poussait à restait à sa place afin de voir ce qu'allait faire l'autre. Le délire colora son esprit d'une voile brumeux, rendant ses idées farfelues. Si cette personne sautait, en ferait-il de même. Comment être sur que ce n'était pas qu'un simple fantôme ? Ses mains lui démangèrent, il eut soudain l'envie de toucher ce garçon, l'atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Mais il n'en fit rien. Peur irrationnel que tout ne soit qu'illusion. Alors il attendit que le jour se lève, contemplant ce dos svelte et ses cheveux châtain qui s'illuminèrent sous les premières rayons du soleil. Puis, l'autre se retourna, il reconnu ces yeux bleus.

Ah c'est lui… S'était dit Harry.

Il avait déjà aperçu ce garçon lors de la répartition, ce garçon ayant le même aura que lui répartit à Serpentard. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis chacun partis de son côté, seul, avant que le jour ne se lève complètement. Mais dans le cœur des deux garçons se grava l'image de ce soir là. D'une rencontre teintée de tristesse et de douleur palpitante. D'une douce folie mélangée à de la mélancolie.

…

Au fil du temps Harry découvrit que le monde sorcier n'était pas si différent du monde moldu, il était juste recouvert de poussière de fée. Harry avait 16 ans. Son esprit avait mûrit, il avait vieilli.

Beaucoup de choses s'était passé, il avait fait de mauvais choix et il en assumait les conséquences. Ses mains étaient sales, ses yeux secs, son cœur douloureux. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient isolé, dont l'un l'avait trahis dans le passé. La population l'avait traité de menteur, alors qu'il avait dû ramener le cadavre d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. Et Dumbledore, la personne en qui il croyait le plus ne voulait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. S'il n'avait eu son parrain, il aurait voulu s'effacer de ce monde. Voilà le noir dessin qui se dessinait en lui. Pourtant, pourtant…

\- Tu perds la tête, tu perds ton âme !

Voilà ce que hurlait son esprit lorsque le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait s'éteignit.

\- Tu démences et tu délires !

Oui, il avait peut être finalement perdu toute sa raison ! Qu'importe ! Qu'importe qu'on le croie à présent, qu'importe qu'il soit fou maintenant ! Sirius était mort, mort pour lui, mort par lui ! Le seul membre de sa famille qui l'acceptait comme il était, Harry n'avait même pas un cadavre à enterrer. La noirceur de sa vie le noyait, puis en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que tous avaient changé, ses proches, ses amis, ses camarades d'école, ses ennemis et surtout lui. Au final, ils n'étaient que des adolescents, des enfants qui jouaient aux grands. Et aujourd'hui Harry découvrit une autre facette des gens qu'il rencontre tous les jours.

Il voyait l'obsession d'Hermione pour les études afin de s'intégrer dans une société renfermée dans leurs vielles traditions, car même étant la meilleure de leur promotion, il était peu sûr qu'elle puisse obtenir un bon poste si elle n'avait pas de relation. Il remarqua l'assiduité de Ron à chercher à se démarquer de sa famille et surtout sortir de son ombre. Ce n'était plus l'ami rempli de jalousie et de colère, mais un robuste gaillard ayant ses propres convictions. Il observa Ginny grandir et devenir une femme indépendante et fière. Elle quitta le monde chimérique, et de rêve de petite fille épousant un survivant fort et puissant. Il discerna la crainte de Seamus et de Dean d'être rejetés, même s'ils clamaient haut et fort que personne ne pouvait atteindre leur amour. Il apprécia les efforts de Neville pour s'afficher, il était bien loin du petit garçon rondouillard que tout le monde harcelait. Il était heureux que Blaise arrête de vouloir être le centre de l'attention et coureur de jupons afin de porter toute son intérêt à Théo, qui avait été maltraité par son père. Alors que les sorciers arboraient la maltraitance d'enfant. Il découvrit même que Draco jouait le rôle du gamin capricieux et arrogant car l'oppression et l'attente de ses parents l'étranglait. Il devait être le meilleur, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait être dans les ténèbres, il devait faire honneur à son nom. Il n'y a pas de place pour les pleurs, il n'avait pas le temps.

Tous avaient des peurs, un passé lourd de sens. Tout le monde avait son propre dédale, son minotaure auquel échapper. Personne ne savait quel chemin emprunter, le meilleur choix qui pourrait s'ouvrir à eux. Mais tous avançaient, ensemble ou seul. Voilà pourquoi Harry continuait à se battre. Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant que la guerre avait commencé, car c'était son devoir, il y était plongé dedans depuis qu'il était enfant. Toutefois ce n'était pas par vengeance, comme le voudrait par Voldemort, qu'il continuait, ni par amour, comme le prétendait Dumbledore, mais par responsabilité. Et si la Mort devait l'attendre au bout, il en serait heureux de l'embrasser.

* * *

Je rappelle que cette fiction n'aura qu'une dizaine de chapitres au maximum (ou un peu moins) + 1 bonus (qui sera plus ou moins loin) donc je ne vais pas retracer toutes les épreuves qu'ont endurées Harry et ses amis lors de leurs années de collège/lycée ainsi que la bataille finale. D'ailleurs le style d'écriture change complètement à partir du chapitre 4, on repart sur du style "normale". Et oui, le style abrégé avec saut temporel est fini les amis, mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, surtout que Draco rentre enfin en scène !

A la prochaine ;)


	5. Chapter 4 : la fin de la guerre

**Chap 4 : La fin de la guerre**

 **Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Mais Jun Crimson est totalement inventée par moi.

 **Prairing** : Drarry

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y a mention des couples hétéro. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : romance, drama, OOC, maltraitance

 **Résumé** **:** _Harry était un garçon étrange, et tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé au moins une fois vous le diront. Mais Harry n'était pas un monstre, il était un changeling…_

 **Bêta** **: La merveilleuse Mimine !**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe, bien que l'histoire ait été relue.

Je voulais au début écrire une histoire avec seulement les ressentis des différents personnages dans Harry Potter. Mais au final, la tournure a complètement changé et donc il aura des changements chez nos héros préférés. Vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le vent emporta le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, mais aussi le souvenir de ton visage. L'éternité qu'on s'était promis, s'était brisée comme mon cœur meurtri._

 _La douceur de tes yeux, dont les larmes ne s'étaient taries, de mes mains je protégerai les promesses que je t'avais témoignées._

 _Le vent s'était levé, traversant l'océan et les montagnes. Je ne te voyais plus, je ne te trouvais plus, comment rejoindre le monde où tu t'étais caché._ _Tu avais disparu._

 _Je t'attendrai dans mes rêves et dans mon réveil, j'attendrai ton retour. Le vide dans mon cœur tu avais laissé, un champ de douleur y fleurissait._

 _Était-ce toi dans ma tête, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, qui n'arrêtais pas de rire, que seule la vérité ne pouvait dire. Tous ces mensongers prononcés,_ _pour que le peuple t'élève jusqu'aux cieux_ _. De mes bras je t'emprisonnerai, alors qu'ils laissent tomber et te disent adieu_.

…

…..

…

Ses pas claquèrent sur le carrelage froid de ce chemin parcourut plus d'une dizaine fois. Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva devant une porte bleu pastel. Ses lèvres se tordirent inévitablement en une grimace d'agacement. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 16h30, il était juste à temps pour son rendez-vous avec son « docteur ». Il se massa l'arrête du nez, sentant déjà une montée de stress et un mal de crâne arriver au galop. Mais finalement, il se résolu à toquer quelques coups secs sur le bois. Une voix féminine retendit.

\- Entré !

\- Mme Crimson, salua Draco après être entré dans la pièce.

\- Toujours aussi ponctuel monsieur Malfoy, sourit professionnellement une femme d'une quarantaine d'année en désignant le fauteuil où s'installa le blond.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, votre journée serait déjà terminée. Nous serions tous deux gagnants sur ces deux futures heures à faire des choses… plus constructives ?

\- J'en suis persuadée. Mais il ne tient qu'à vous d'être productif lors de nos entretiens. De plus, tant que monsieur le Ministre juge ces séances nécessaire, à tous, je dis bien tous sans exception, ceux qui ont vécut et surtout participé à cette guerre, c'est ma parole que vous devez écouter malheureusement. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que chacun se soit remis psychologiquement

Draco eut un rictus crispé. Quelle… peste ! Faire pression en usant le nom du Ministre, qu'est-ce que c'était serpentard. Si la photographie posé sur son bureau ne la montrait pas avec une cravate or et ébène, il aurait juré que Jun Crimson avait été une verte et argent dans sa jeunesse.

\- Et si nous commencions Madame ?

\- Heureuse de constater que vous faites preuve d'une si vive collaboration aujourd'hui. Dire que j'avais peur de devoir compter des veracrasses afin de ne pas mourir d'ennui comme lors de nos séances précédentes, j'en serais presque déçue.

Le jeune homme sentit ses muscles se tendre sous les piques de la psychologue. Oh, il se rendait bien compte que la remarque était volontaire. Jun Crimson était connue pour être la meilleure dans son domaine car elle pouvait changer son comportement en fonction des patients devant elle. Ses méthodes étaient adaptées pour chaque personne, elle avait le don d'empathie et savait discerner les expressions des gens en fonction des mimiques, les habitudes et même les variations du ton de la voix. Elle _savait_ ce qui rendait les gens mal à l'aise, les sujets glissants et elle poussait ses patients à se confier de la manière douce ou ferme. Mine de rien, lorsqu'elle travaillait pour les Aurors en tant qu'interrogatrice, les cellules n'avaient jamais été aussi remplies et les aveux récoltés étaient tels qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été dit sous Véritasérum. En soit, elle était presque une légende dans le milieu juridique.

Bien sûr, Draco aurait pu rester impassible devant ses questions, coopérer afin d'en finir rapidement. Mais ces yeux verts, oui ces maudits yeux verts remplis de malices lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et ce sentiment de déjà vu l'irritait profondément.

\- Bien. Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière séance* ? Avec la… destitution des obligations de votre père il y a peu, vous avez pu hériter du nouveau titre de Lord Malfoy. N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans ? De plus, vous avez dû reprendre les affaires familiales, vos voûtes ancestrales doivent s'être soulagées d'un certain poids.

Draco eut un tic nerveux aux insinuations de Crimson. Depuis l'arrestation de son père, il avait dû reprendre rapidement le commandement de la famille afin d'éviter que ses cousins ne viennent réclamer le titre de Lord. Il avait aussi dû faire de divers dons à Saint Mangouste, à Poudlard et aux Ministères afin de redorer son blason. Bien sûr, la somme donnée semblait colossale pour les autres, mais pour une famille comme la sienne, l'argent n'était pas un problème, c'était même dérisoire. Non, le plus dur, c'était de courber l'échine devant ces vieux croûtons de politiciens qui le jugeaient sans expérience et trop jeune pour le faire entrer dans leur cercle. Bien sûr, il n'était pas non plus totalement démuni devant cette situation. Il était un Malfoy et un serpentard, personne ne pouvait lui marcher sur les pieds, ni le manipuler sans en subir les conséquences. Et puis, avec ses connections faites à Poudlard et le soutient du nouveau ministre Kingsley, il fallait être complètement inconscient pour lui chercher des noises ouvertement. Néanmoins, il devait faire bonne image devant la société. Noblesse oblige.

En soit, sa vie après la guerre s'était peu à peu stabilisée. Malgré que son père soit à Azkaban, et sa mère en France, Draco avait peu à peu reprit contacte avec ses amis, les gens de Poudlard et la vie active en générale. Contrairement à certains, dont les images des cadavres et l'odeur de la désolation de la dernière bataille restaient encore gravées sur leurs visages, le jeune blond s'en était relativement remis, en apparence. Car au fond de lui, il ressentait cette boule de nerf, une boule remplie de colère qui n'attendait qu'une fissure pour exploser. Mais pour l'instant, il contrôlait parfaitement sa situation. C'est pourquoi il trouvait ses séances thérapeutiques inutiles et lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux. Et même s'il avait eu besoin d'aide, il n'irait surement pas évoquer sa vie personnelle auprès d'une inconnue aussi performante, célèbre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pouvait la qualifier ! Ainsi, Draco se permit de se détendre et d'envoyer un sourire confiant à la femme devant lui.

\- Quelques soit les égards que mon père a pu témoigner, notre nom a à présent repris le prestige qui lui ait dû. Par ailleurs, mon jeune âge n'affaisse en rien mon attitude sur les devants de la scène. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant pour vos conseils et votre inquiétude.

\- Je vois. Et qu'en est-il de votre mère ? Et vos amis ? Avez-vous repris contact avec eux ?

\- Nous communiquons assez pour connaître le bien-être de l'autre. Pour ce qui est de mes amis, je pense que vous êtes mieux placée pour connaître leur état que moi.

Jun Crimson le scruta de ses yeux intenses, essayant de voir le moindre trouble ou faiblesse. Finalement, elle hocha la tête puis prit quelques notes sur son cahier. Draco ne savait pas ce que pouvait penser cette dernière et s'en fichait complètement. Il espérait juste que ces heures s'écoulent rapidement. Néanmoins, il se méfia aussitôt lorsque le visage sérieux de Crimson s'effrita pour un sourire quelque peu malicieux. Ses yeux couleurs jades s'éclairèrent et elle remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux couleur cendrée.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! Une vie active sans défauts, un moral en acier, des cadavres mis au placard, une image de perfection sur le visage. Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes vraiment un patient passionnant à décrypter. Si toutes les personnes étaient comme vous, mes horaires seraient totalement remplis. Mais je dois avouer qu'à part vous, j'aurais aimé discuter avec une autre personne en particulier. Je me demande si elle aurait été comme vous, campée sur ses positions, en disant que tout va bien. Ou au contraire, aurait-elle volontairement coopéré et me délivrait tous ses noirs secrets ? Savez-vous de qui je parle ?

Draco fronça des sourcils, mais avant même qu'il puisse émettre un son, la psychologue reprit parole :

\- Harry Potter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui ! Si cette tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu, il aurait dû lui aussi suivre cette thérapie. Comment pensez-vous que seraient nos séances ensemble ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! Allez demander à Saint Potty, enfin s'il se réveille un jour.

\- Il est regrettable qu'il soit dans un coma magique après la défaite du seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous donc de lui ?

\- Mais peut-être parce qu'il est le principal acteur de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous êtes de la même promotion et d'après les rumeurs, Némésis dès votre première rencontre…

\- Pas dès la première rencontre…

\- Pardon ?

Draco, qui avait murmuré cette révélation, se figea. Il se détourna obstinément du regard de Crimson. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler de ces choses futiles à la femme devant lui. Il régna un silence avant que Jun, frustrée d'avoir laissé passer une telle occasion d'apprendre plus sur le nouveau Lord, ne reprenne la conversation.

\- Je trouvais qu'il été étrange que vous ne parliez jamais d'Harry Potter. Ne lui en voulez-vous pas de l'emprisonnement de votre père ? Du départ de votre mère ? Et des vies perdues à cause de la guerre ? Ne rêvez-vous pas de l'odeur de la mort et des regards sans vies qui ont jonché les champs dévastés ?

Une vive colère traversa le masque du Serpentard, et une aura glaciale sortit du corps totalement raide de ce dernier. Draco Malfoy avait perdu toute sa patience et le control de soi. Ses yeux, semblant à de l'argent en fusion, fusillèrent Jun qui garda un calme olympien. Elle avait sélectionné un sujet particulièrement sensible.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! Que je panique lorsque je rentre dans mon manoir vide de présence ? Des cauchemars incessants lorsque le sommeil me prend ? Des cris et des pleurs qui résonnent dans ma tête dès que le silence s'installe autour de moi ? De la culpabilité qui me ronge lorsqu'on me regarde avec peur et méfiance ? Voulez-vous que j'accuse Potter de tous mes malheurs et calamités, alors qu'il est totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui ! Ne me faites pas rire Crimson ! Je. Ne. Suis. Si. Faible !

\- Est-ce l'évocation d'Harry Potter qui vous rend si furieux ? Ou la peur d'avouer la terreur que vous avez ressentis ? Est-ce si difficile de se confier à quelqu'un, d'avouer sa faiblesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous bloque Monsieur Malfoy ?!

\- Je. Vais. Très. Bien !

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air…

\- Il suffit !

Draco n'avait pas haussé le ton mais le sanglant de sa voix coupa court l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Elle soupira, défaitiste. Puis, elle regarda l'heure et dit calmement :

\- Il est l'heure.

Le jeune Lord ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Il se leva posément, et sortit sans desserrer ses lèvres. Comme il avait pensé auparavant, une monstrueuse migraine s'était domiciliée dans sa tête. Et dire qu'il devra retourner dans cette salle la semaine prochaine !

…

…..

…

\- Monsieur Malfoy, salua Jun Crimson en désigna la place habituelle de Draco.

\- Madame.

Jun scruta le visage neutre du jeune homme devant elle. Étant reliée à l'hôpital, sa salle était soutenue par des sorts de protection, mais surtout aucun sort de glamour, de camouflage ou d'illusion ne pouvaient fonctionner en ces lieux. Ses yeux de jades inspectèrent ce visage pale, ces yeux marqués par des cernes, des lèvres gercées et cette aura perturbée et fatiguée. La situation s'était aggravée depuis la semaine dernière, non niveau physique mais émotionnel et psychologique. Elle pinça ses lèvres d'anticipation, et espérait que cette séance serait bénéfice pour son patient.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez une mine désastreuse aujourd'hui, Mr Malfoy.

Mais contrairement à son habitude, Draco ne répondit pas aux piques de la plus âgée. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de tracas et une lueur d'hésitation brilla dans ses yeux anthracite. Le blond ouvrit ses lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au final, il se massa les tempes et d'une voix lasse, il parla enfin d'une voix basse, fragile comme du cristal qui s'apprête à être brisé.

\- J'ai… passé ces derniers temps à rêver de choses étranges…

Jun le fixa, se demandant ce qui pouvait autant inquiéter le jeune Lord.

\- Vraiment ? En quoi est-ce différent de vos autres nuits ? Si je puisse me permettre de vous demander.

\- Avant, mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars… des victimes de la guerre venaient me retrouver et me demandaient pourquoi suis-je encore vivant, alors que j'avais du sang sur les mains… J'entends des hurlements de peine, des cris de douleurs, du sang, beaucoup de sang … A cause de cela, depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Cependant, à force, je m'étais habitué à leur présence, je pensais que c'était ma punition, et cela me calmait de croire que je pouvais recevoir la rédemption si je continuais à vivre en étant emprisonné dans leur étreinte...

\- Mais ?

\- Cette semaine, les morts ne sont pas venus me chercher, et j'ai fait continuellement le même étrange rêve tous les soirs. C'est pourtant un rêve tellement insipide. Seulement, il m'obsède, et je ne peux m'empêcher de toujours vouloir rester dans ce rêve.

\- Pouvez-vous me le décrire ?

Draco fut pensif, cherchant à se remémorer des bribes de son rêve éphémère.

\- Au début, je suis dans le noir et étrangement conscient des choses qui m'entoure. J'entends les bruits des gens marchant autour, et du brouhaha de la rue. Puis, lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je me trouve à Londres côté moldu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais, mais je suis sûr de cela. Dans un état second, je marche. Le décor et les gens me paraissent flous et un peu sombre. Je sens quelqu'un me bousculer et je vois une silhouette courir à toute vitesse. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire alors c'est de l'attraper. Mais en vain. Je ne peux courir et mes membres sont comme de la pierre… Je finis par me réveiller en sursaut, totalement vidé de mon énergie…

\- Hm… Pouvez-vous me décrire cette silhouette ?

\- Elle est petite, comme celle d'un enfant. Et elle possède une aura très lumineuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux jamais apercevoir son visage.

\- Est-ce que vous faites ce rêve dès que vous vous endormez ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors faisons une expérience. Allongez-vous ici dans le sofa, je vais mettre de l'encens qui vous permettra de vous endormir rapidement. Ainsi, je vais observer vos réactions et vous aider si besoin est.

Draco hocha simplement la tête et fit ce qu'avait conseillé la psychologue, tandis que cette dernière allumait de l'encens. La fumée odorante se propagea dans toute la pièce et il se sentit très fatigué. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était endormi et se retrouvait dans son rêve habituel. Tout se passa comme les autres fois, le paysage était flou et la petite silhouette le dépassa en le touchant. Draco força ses pieds à bouger, mais ils étaient lourds comme du plomb. Cependant, il sentit une nouvelle énergie l'immerger, ses sens s'éveillèrent, comme sortit d'un long sommeil et il put enfin courir. Faisant fi de son étonnement, il poursuivit l'enfant jusqu'à une ruelle, loin de la foule. Il réussit à le rattraper mais impossible de la toucher. Elle était comme de la brume. Alors qu'il rageait contre lui-même et son impuissance, l'enfant se retourna et Draco se réveilla en état de trouble.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, allez-vous bien ?

La voix soucieuse du docteur Crimson ranima Draco de ses pensées. Et il répondit d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, cela ira…

\- Pouvez-vous me raconter ?

Draco hésita un instant, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait ébranlé plus que de raison. Il avait peur de la signification de son rêve. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre sèche.

\- Je… Tout s'est passé comme les autres fois mais à un moment j'ai senti une poussée d'énergie et j'ai pu courir afin de rattraper l'enfant.

\- Avez-vu qui était-ce alors ?

\- Oui… C'était Potter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah !... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'était bel et bien Harry Potter en gosse, qui est apparu dans mon rêve, avec ses yeux grands verts, ses cheveux en bataille et sa balafre en forme d'éclair.

\- Je vois….

\- Non ! Vous ne voyais rien du tout ! Pourquoi ce foutu sauveur apparait dans mon sommeil ? Ne me dites pas qu'il me déteste tellement que même dans un coma, il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille et qu'il a trouvé un moyen de venir me tourmenter jusque dans mes heures de repos ?!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez qualifier vos anciens rêves de reposant, d'après ce dont vous m'avez fait part.

\- Ouais, et bien c'était très bien comme tel !

\- Bien, soupira la plus âgée en essuyant son front, Draco remarqua alors qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus épuisée qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Puisque vous m'avez raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre sommeil, je vais vous informer de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que vous dormiez.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Juste après que vous soyez tombé dans l'inconscience, votre magie a commencé à s'agiter et une aura verte a enveloppé votre corps, puis les deux magies se sont liées. Plus le temps passait, plus vous sembliez nerveux et impatient de quelque chose, et votre volonté a poussé votre magie à se fondre avec l'autre entité. Néanmoins, votre réserve n'étant pas suffisante à cause de votre mauvaise condition physique, la connexion s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. J'ai dû alors vous aider, grâce à la mienne.

\- Alors vous dîtes qu'à chaque fois que je m'endors, une magie inconnue vient me chercher ? C'est totalement absurde !

\- Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ce soit si insensé que cela. Si l'on réfléchit une seconde, puisque vous rêvez d'Harry Potter, cette magie lui appartient forcément. Le fait qu'il soit dans le coma ne veut pas dire qu'il est totalement déconnecté du monde réel. Quelque chose à dû le faire réagir et l'a poussé à vous envoyer un signal.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Weasley, ou Granger, ce sont eux ses meilleurs amis non ? On a toujours été ennemis, depuis notre première année alors votre théorie est ridicule !

\- La magie est mystérieuse, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle a prévue pour ses enfants. Son influence est parfois… directe. Mais la plupart du temps elle est passive. Vos… rêves alors sont peut-être juste les souhaits de votre subconscient à votre désir de vouloir connaitre Harry Potter lorsqu'il était enfant, ou alors un coup de pouce de la Magie pour aider ce dernier à sortir du coma. La dernière possibilité est que c'est Harry Potter qui chercher lui-même à vous contacter. Mais puisque votre magie ne repousse pas celle de Monsieur Potter, j'en conclu qu'il y a plus que de la haine et de la colère entre vous, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Miss Crimson. Nous nous détestons, point ! Il n'y a rien à dire.

Draco s'était détourné de la dame, les yeux troublés et un air légèrement embarrassé au visage. Jun Crimson eut alors comme une illumination, et s'obligea à cacher son sourire qui menacé d'apparaitre. Ah ces jeunes ! Elle décida finalement d'abandonner ce sujet pour l'instant, le serpentard ne voudrait pas en parler pour l'instant. Elle devra rusée à présent afin de faire progresser la situation.

\- Votre père a toujours exercé une forte ascendance sur votre jugement. Il a été votre modèle de perfection, personne n'y pouvait rien, et ne voudrait contester qu'il ait fait de vous un parfait Sang-pur. Vous maitrisez parfaitement vos émotions, jusqu'au moindre de vos muscles. Vous êtes doué dans tous ce que vous entreprenez : études, magie, économie, politique, jeux psychologique… Et par-dessus tout, de par votre lignée, de votre apparence plus qu'avantageux, et de votre charisme naturel, vous êtes un leader né. Vous faites partie de l'élite de la société, une des parties les plus prisé pour les autres nobles familles malgré quelques erreurs de votre famille. En soit, si l'on rassemble tout cela, vous auriez dû être l'adulé de votre génération, le plus envié…

La psychologue avait énoncé ces faits d'une voix claire et posée, comme si elle parlait de la météo. Pourtant ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie enfantine et ne quittaient pas le visage renfrogné du jeune homme devant d'elle.

\- Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, car une autre personne a pris cette place et ce dès vos un an. Harry Potter. L'enfant miracle, le garçon-qui-a-survécut, le sauveur du monde sorcier et j'en passe. Ce garçon qui a disparu de la circulation, de la société sorcière, mais idolâtré par tous les jeunes enfants magiques. Je parie que même vous, avez dû lire les histoires pour enfant contant ses soi-disant aventures lors de votre enfance. Et comme pour beaucoup d'autres enfants, vous l'imaginiez merveilleux et rêviez à tout prix d'être son ami, celui qui se tient à ses côtés, car vous aviez la chance d'être de son âge. Néanmoins, ce rêve se brisa quand il vous a rejeté alors que vous lui proposiez votre amitié et aide. Votre orgueil a été blessé, votre fierté piétinée. Pour vous, un enfant ayant toujours été dit supérieur aux autres, il est facile de deviner la suite des évènements. Puisque vous ne pouviez obtenir son amitié ou sa considération, le seul moyen d'attirer son attention était qu'il vous déteste. Vous l'avez jalousé, envié, détesté, puis tous ses sentiments se sont transformés en tout autre chose, …

C'était vrai. Son enfance avait été bercée par les aventures d'Harry Potter racontées par sa mère. Draco se souvenait de sa joie et de son impatience lorsqu'était arrivé sa lettre de Poudlard. Il pensait qu'enfin, il pourrait briller au côté du héros de tous les petits sorciers, être son meilleur ami, partager des secrets, des aventures… Néanmoins, Harry Potter ne l'avait pas choisi alors qu'il lui tendait la main. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et triste. Sa colère s'était agrandit au fil des jours et tout ce qu'il avait voulu alors, c'était montrer à quel point le Gryffondor avait eu tort. Toutefois, à la fin de la quatrième année, quand il vit Potter si désemparé alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras le cadavre de Diggory, il sentit son cœur se déchirer au fond de lui. Tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité, c'était de courir à lui et l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour arrêter ses pleurs. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut qu'il aimait plus que de raison le brun. Bien sûr, plus tard, quand il fut au calme, il avait dénié cette réalité, puis abandonné cette idée saugrenue qu'Harry Potter puisse s'intéresser à lui un jour de cette façon, mais plus il souhaitait s'éloigner, plus Harry Potter devenait une obsession…

L'ancien serpentard se perdait dans ses souvenirs sous le regard bienveillant de Crimson. Cependant, l'heure tournait et elle voudrait quand même finir ce qu'elle aimerait lui dire.

\- Dans tous les cas Monsieur Malfoy, face à Harry Potter, vous ne pouvez garder cette image de Sang-pur que votre père vous a appris à maintenir. Vous voulez le faire réagir à votre présence. Harry Potter vous a changé intérieurement. Un lien s'est créé entre vous deux, plus profond encore qu'avec ses amis. N'ai-je pas raison, monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Si vous le dites, renifla Draco avec dédain, en la fusillant des yeux.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Notre temps ensemble va bientôt se terminer, je vous avoue que cette séance a été particulièrement fructueuse. Ainsi, pour vous récompensé de votre coopération, je vous conseillerai d'aller voir directement Harry Potter, car lui seul pourra vous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

\- Je ne vais surement pas aller voir le balafré !

\- Bien sûr, au revoir M. Malfoy ! Oh, il est à l'aile ouest de l'hôpital, étage 9, chambre 203 et les infirmières qui s'occupent de lui le quittent à 20h précise, tout comme les visites ! **

\- C'est cela, au revoir Docteur Crimson !

Alors que la porte se refermait, Jun soupira joyeusement :

\- Ah ces jeunes !

….

…..

….

Cela faisait trois jours depuis sa dernière séance avec le docteur Crimson. Draco avait longuement réfléchi aux paroles de la plus âgée et avait « demandé » conseil auprès de ses amis. Très mauvaise décision ! Blaise s'était montré indifférent, comme à son habitude, tant que ce n'était pas bénéfique pour lui ou ne concernait Théodore, cela ne l'intéressait pas. C'était à peine si ce dernier ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller voir ailleurs. Alors que son mari, Théo, s'était contentait d'éclater de rire au point de s'effondrer dans les bras de son amoureux avant de lui dire - qu'il en avait fallu du temps pour qu'il se décide à arrêter de se voiler la face.

Ainsi Draco avait méticuleusement préparé ce jour, car il ne voulait en aucun cas que les journalistes ou pire encore, les amis de Potter, apprennent son attention d'aujourd'hui. Mais ne croyez pas qu'il le faisait par crainte de représailles. Au contraire, il s'en souciait réellement comme de sa dernière chaussette de son image publique, mais la presse à scandale avait tendance à spéculer de rumeurs infondées qu'il n'appréciait guère, et ne voulait surtout pas créer des conflits avec des amis du brun, si jamais il les croisait dans le couloir.

C'était pourquoi il avait demandé à voir les visites qu'avait reçu Potter ces dernières semaines et la plus grande discrétion auprès du personnel de l'hôpital, sous la menace de voir leur salaire baisser – il y avait du bon à être le plus gros donateur de ce lieu.

Draco poussa pour la énième fois un soupir et contempla la porte menant à la chambre 203. Il était 22h et cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il se tenait devant celle-ci en se remémorant encore et encore du pourquoi il en était venu à rendre visite à Potter. Surtout que ce dernier était dans le coma, et donc serait en incapacité de répondre à ses questions. Néanmoins, il se résolut à prendre son courage à deux mains et à pousser l'entrée.

La chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, petite, blanche et impersonnelle. Mais elle était remplie de fleurs et de cartes de bon rétablissement. Cependant, le plus marquant restait Potter. Potter dormant paisiblement. Potter branché sur des machines mesurant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque***. Potter ayant des perfusions pour amener à son corps amaigri et maladif des nutritions pour le maintenir en vie. Potter … Potter… Potter…

Draco se sentit perdre pied en revoyant Potter, son obsession semblait revenir au galop. Il remarqua à quel point l'élu sembla pathétique, bien loin de cette forte volonté de vivre. Ces cheveux bruns ternes et cette peau trop blanche. Ses paupières qui renfermaient les gemmes couleur poison du Gryffondor. Étendu et immobile, il n'était pas mieux qu'un mort. Si le serpentard n'entendait pas les bips réguliers des machines, il croirait voir un cadavre. Tellement de souvenirs revint en surface, les disputes, les bagarres, ses sourires, sa voix… le blond se sentit démuni et faible. Son cœur se serra, des larmes se formèrent mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Il respira des grandes bouffées d'air et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il se faisait d'une première visite à Potter. Après de longues minutes, il put enfin bouger son corps de manière naturelle, et il s'assit sur le siège à côté du lit. Il examina ce visage qu'il avait déjà parcouru mille fois de son regard et se sentit totalement idiot. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Parler ? Mais de quoi. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se contenta du silence. Maintenant qu'il avait franchi le premier pas, il pourra le refaire encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Potter se réveille. Draco avait tout le temps pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il voulait exprimer à sa némésis. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui il ne dit rien, il attendra demain, demain il saura parler à Potter, demain il lui demandera des explications, demain il sera prêt…

* * *

* Je le dis tout de suite, je n'ai jamais été chez un psychologue, je n'ai jamais non plus lu des témoignages sur des séances de psychologie, je ne suis pas non plus des cours dessus. En fait, je ne connais rien en la matière donc si ce n'est pas réaliste bah tant pis. Parce que concrètement je ne savais pas comment écrire ces séances mais j'ai quand même voulu écrire quelque chose.

** Je ne sais pas du tout les horaires des hôpitaux, ni comment se passe pour les patients en coma, donc si c'est incohérent merci de votre compréhension.

*** Bon ces machines sont complètement moldu mais on va dire que les sorciers d'origine moldu les ont amenées pour innover la médecine sorcière ^^

Sinon comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée en scène de Draco ? Trop froid, trop mignon, trop colérique, trop fade ou sans personnalité ? J'attends vos avis ;)

P.S : J'adore Crimson, à pars Daniel je crois que c'est le personnage auquel je me suis le plus éclater à faire parler, elle a tout du cliqué que j'ai sur les psychologues. Soit confiante, agaçante, maniérée, a toujours le dernier mot et surtout vous connait encore plus que vous-même.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre, à la prochaine !


End file.
